Moon
by Camaleao
Summary: A diferença entre estar junto ou ficar no caminho é decisiva para a pequena serpente. COMPLETA


Olá, sejam bem vindos a "_Moon_".****

A fic se passa logo após a final do mundial da primeira fase - naquele intervalo de aparição do time russo, vulga V-force - e os spoilers não aparecem de maneira significante.  
E como na G-revolution o Ian não aparece junto com Tala, Bryan e Spencer, eu me dei a liberdade de colocar como pano de fundo deste texto uma razão para ele não aparecer.

Avisos: Shonen-ai leve (BryTa) e um pouco de Angust pra não perder o habito XD

_Have fun!_

* * *

**_Moon_**

_"Casa é onde o coração está."_

Com o olhar voltado para algum lugar entre uma mesa com frutas e a cor de sorvete de baunilha da parede, a realidade pareceu se externar pela primeira vez, expondo-se numa obviedade cruel. Como um estalar para fora do sonho, a trilha de acontecimentos lhe passou pelos olhos, clara e organizadamente, de forma quase cinematográfica: _Os demolition boys foram vencidos na grande final. Boris e Voltaire foram detidos e deles não houveram mais noticias. A abadia fora tomada por assistentes sociais de 'enorme coração' e agora vão levar as crianças mais novas pra adoção, incluindo Ian. _

Oh puxa. Poderia vender aquele roteiro para um cineasta, se não fosse tão realista.

Bocejou.

Cansado do ponto qualquer, passou a observar com a mesma expressão aborrecida e plástica o pequeno de cabelo azulado, com o próprio rosto apoiado numa das mãos.  
Cercado por duas das assistentes, Ian parecia feliz. Aliás, expressão tão sincera atingiu o rosto infante, que Tala poderia dizer que aqueles treinamentos e campeonatos não tinham significado muito maior do que o de uma brincadeira comprida e maçante que agora chegara a seu fim para dar lugar a algo diferente. Algo como um pequeno sonho.

Acomodou-se. Incomodou-se.

Olhou para os outros na sala. A maioria se mostrava contente com o fim da tal "Era Boris" na abadia; outros apenas ficavam na deles para observar de longe a frágil comemoração imposta pelas assistentes. De qualquer modo o clima insano de festividade amarela e calada não o atraia; ao contrario. Tamanho intrometimento e violação na taciturna abadia o fazia querer rumar para qualquer canto, diluir-se aos poucos com as paredes, até que não ouvisse mais ninguém conversando.

Decidiu por rumar até o canto mais silencioso daquele lugar. Com os passos confiantes e leves, subiu degrau por degrau da escadaria de madeira velha e lustrosa, ouvindo o ranger das tabuas maciças sobre seus pés, até abandonar de vez o som morno e sem graça da festividade.

Com a porta tão conhecida a sua frente, girou sutilmente a maçaneta, esperando sentir algum tipo de ansiedade. A porta rangeu e nada houve.

Ao prosseguir para dentro da sala escura e vazia do diretor, o cheiro de tecido envelhecido das cortinas e da perfeita limpeza o deixaram um pouco atordoado - quando estava vazia, ela não era assustadora. A luz externa invadia a abadia por detrás das cortinas para inundar a sala em desaconchego e infamiliaridade, como se ali nem mesmo um fantasma se encontrasse.

Aos poucos, acostumando-se com a pouca luz, foi absorvendo os detalhes que sempre lhe foram privados. Quando adentrava aquele lugar, sempre cumpria seus deveres como capitão...ou como brinquedo de Boris, tanto faz; nunca tivera muito tempo para ver os detalhes do carpete sóbrio ou como os papeis descansavam organizadamente sobre a escrivaninha. Ele se forçava a ver apenas o beyblade para não se perder no meio do covil em que se metia toda e a cada vez que ia até lá. Por isso, decidido, abriu a porta envidraçada que lhe fora sempre um mistério e aborreceu-se imediatamente ao ver o céu limpo pela sacada.

Tala esperava um céu cinzento e desolador que cuspisse neve sem trégua. Qualquer coisa nebulosa que de alguma maneira o fizesse sofrer. Qualquer vestígio que pudesse alimentar seu masoquismo, já que nem mesmo a sala que aparecia em todos os seus sonhos ruins estava resolvendo o irritante desconforto em seu interior.

O lobo esperava que se ao menos caísse uma tempestade, tudo ficaria bem. Que se o chão e o céu estivessem tão próximos a ponto de esmagá-lo, tudo de algum modo voltaria ao normal. Mas ao invés disso houve apenas as luzes da rua refletidas nas poças de água, como um pequeno mar de fogo.

Era inicio de primavera. Era um tolo por pensar que ainda cairia alguma neve.

Fechou os olhos. Por um breve instante amaldiçoou a lua pendurada no céu por ela não exaltar o cinza-aço das noites anteriores ao mundial. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se inevitavelmente ridículo.

Deixando apenas que o ar fresco lhe entrasse pelos pulmões, ouviu um barulho peculiar nos arbustos abaixo da sacada. Curioso, voltou seu rosto ao que poderia ser qualquer tipo de flagrante banal, mas o que encontrou foi o garoto de cabelos cinza a retirar as ultimas folhas presas em sua roupa.

Os olhares se encontraram numa palidez normal e imediata. Sem surpresas.

"É agora que devo pedir pra jogar as tranças, Tala?"

"Nos seus sonhos, imbecil."

Desceu com um salto até Bryan, usando parte do que aprendera na Biovolt para saltar da pequena sacada.

"Estou indo treinar" disse o Falcão "E você não parece ter algo muito melhor pra fazer. Quer tirar um contra comigo?"

Antes que o Lobo respondesse, o sorriso mau se iluminou no rosto do outro, lançando a idéia.

"Com uma condição, é claro."

"Que condição, Bryan?" a voz tesa e irritada tocou aos ouvidos do outro como uma deliciosa opera.

"Bem... o perdedor faz o que o outro quiser até o fim da noite. Qualquer coisa."

Tala segurou-se por dentro para não sorrir de canto de lábio. Imaginou, cético, se o Falcão não podia pensar em qualquer coisa menos clichê - chegando a conclusão que "não" muito, muito rápido.  
Bryan estreitou os olhos para tentar compreender qual era a grande piada refletida nos olhos semicerrados do ruivo, sem sucesso. Seu desafio fora aceito antes dele descobrir.

* * *

Na cuia de concreto, as duas beyblades se estabilizavam ao som espectral do "Let it Rip" esquecido num grande eco. Estava escuro - nenhum deles perderia tempo antes de luta preocupando-se com algo tão desnecessário – e tudo, incluindo eles mesmos, não tinha forma mais nítida do que um vulto borrado.

A Wolborg atacava incessantemente, mas sem muita precisão. _Não pode ser culpa da escuridão_, Bryan pensou, _já que tala em uma melhora visual de sabe-se-lá-quantos-porcento graças a Biovolt.  
_Numa manobra evasiva, a Falborg deslocou-se com classe para a esquerda, acertando com brutalidade e exatidão a beyblade do ruivo, por trás.

Ouviu-se o barulho do choque.

"Puxa, Tala, se isso é o melhor que pode fazer, não é a toa que perdemos o mundial."

A Wolborg, quase lançada para fora da cuia, equilibrou-se na extrema borda de concreto, voltando rapidamente ao jogo.

"Cale a boca!"

Grunhiu de frustração por se envolver numa luta tão fraca. Ainda assim não durou muito tempo; aquele sentimento fora rapidamente substituído pela felicidade perigosa e espessa, surgida da vontade – velho habito! -de brincar com a presa antes de terminar a batalha e as gotas de preocupação disfarçada, que de forma tímida sempre mostravam se importar com o ruivo.  
Talvez Tala tivesse se assustado se visse o brilho surgir nos olhos do outro quando ele resolveu agir. Por isso o Falcão resolveu começar a jogar.

"Me diga, ruivo, o que esta te incomodando, afinal?" e sorriu.

"Eu não estou incomodado com nada. Não tenho tempo para essas coisas."

O tom do Lobo fora tão sutilmente falso e decorado que Bryan não pode evitar alargar o rasgo que dizia ser um sorriso. Na cuia, a Falborg chocava-se contra o anel de ataque da beyblade do outro, liberando pequenas faíscas.

"Ah não, claro que não. Você aprendeu direitinho aquela historia de 'não se importar com mais nada além do beyblade' não é?" virou os próprios olhos em desdém " Não vai se incomodar, então, se falarmos sobre o Ian."

A Wolborg estagnou-se por alguns milésimos de segundo, acompanhando a pancada inconsciente refletida nos olhos semi-arregalados de Tala: tempo suficiente para ser mandada ao outro lado da cuia de maneira nada gentil, deixando ecoar o som de sua batida contra o concreto, em oposição ao silencio substancioso que se abateu sobre o ruivo.

"O que foi? Eu atingi seu ponto, Tala?"

Bryan tinha uma boa noção do que estava fazendo. Desde a final do mundial, o ruivo vinha recebendo pancadas e responsabilidades, agüentando-as como se espera de um capitão. Sempre serio e de poucas palavras, aos olhos de todos eles – crianças mais novas ou mais velhas e até das "simpáticas" agentes sociais – poderia ocorrer o pandemônio em frente a si, que Tala continuaria a ser o mesmo orgulhoso e calculista lutador.

Só que a realidade é sempre diferente e todo herói tem um ponto fraco.

O ponto de Tala era justamente aquilo que o motivava a fazer todas as coisas: os Demolition Boys.

Aqueles que através de seus atos, mostrava ser sua família. Seu bando, aqueles que Tala sagrava em silencio – já que o lobo era orgulhoso demais para correr o risco de ser mal interpretado ou de parecer fraco.

Ele preferia demonstrar fazendo o que fosse necessário pelo time. Seja uma nova cirurgia, uma nova droga ou mesmo se deitar com Boris.

Só que um dia aquilo tudo se rompeu. O mais jovem do bestiário estava indo embora. Simples assim.

Uma família dali mesmo de Moscou queria uma criança com o perfil de Ian. Tudo que as assistentes fizeram foi encurtar o caminho. As coisas não acontecem de maneira obvia?

Não. E Bryan sabia disso. Ele também precisava se convencer do que diria.

"Me deixe te dizer uma coisa, Tala." A voz do Falcão quebrou o rápido momento de silencio, parecendo muito mais altiva e forte depois da onda de quietude. " Nos somos algum tipo de família. Mas cada um aqui tem que cumprir a própria pena. Não adianta continuar querendo que Ian cumpra essa pena por nós."

O ruivo permaneceu em silencio. Deu graças aos céus por Bryan não poder ver seu rosto naquela escuridão.

"O baixinho não precisa que ninguém fique no caminho dele. Então faça um favor a vocês dois e pare com todo esse masoquismo dramático. Não faz seu gênero, capitão."

E no instante em que a Wolborg foi lançada para fora do stadium, a ruidosa risada do ruivo preencheu com vontade o espaço vazio que poderia vir a ser uma resposta. Aquele maldito estava sempre o ajudando de alguma maneira, Tala sabia. E embora seu jeito de demonstrar fosse rude e estranho, se tornava quase obvia sua necessidade de mostrar-se, mesmo que timidamente, preocupado – seja com ele, seja com Ian.

Era um completo e estimado bastardo.

"Você foi péssimo, hoje sabia?" um tom provocativo surgiu na voz do falcão que aos poucos se aproximou, trazendo consigo a beyblade do ruivo numa das mãos. "È, eu sei."

E o lobo deixou que um sorriso torto e quase sarcástico se instalasse em sua cara, ainda que bem menos frio.

De surpresa, então que nas bochechas ainda pouco úmidas de Tala, a mão de Bryan tocou. E com um "Tsc." momentaneamente aborrecido, um tipo de suspiro se instalou. _Aquele imbecil esteve chorando?  
_Os olhos de Tala se arregalaram ao sentir a mão morna do Falcão juntando-se sem cerimônias a sua; com os dedos envoltos na firmeza amigável, o lobo foi lembrado da pequena aposta que fizeram, um pouco tenso.

"Vai ter que ficar assim comigo a noite toda. É isso que vou querer de você. Agora vem, vamos olhar aquela droga de lua, lá fora."

E então o ruivo foi arrastado para fora da sala, num misto aliviado de emoções descordenadas, guiado por um pomposo falcão cego. Quando chegasse a manhã, ambos poderiam encarar a pequena serpente, convencidos pelas mesmas palavras e com mais confiança para enfrentar o _adeus_.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Essa é a primeira vez que eu coloco um prazo para terminar uma fic e de fato consigo fazer isso :D  
Espero que tenham apreciado! Creio que ficou um pouco parecida com meu estilo de escrita mais antigo e um pouco comprida, mas torço pra que isso não seja um problema, afinal.

(Aliás, estou descobrindo que gosto bastante de escrever coisas que envolvam o Bryan. Espero não apanhar dele, por isso.)

**Niki**, **Major Mimi** e** Yuri**, obrigada pelo apoio e todo o resto, espero que esteja do agrado de vcs! E **Lily Carrol**, não foi possivel colocar aquilo que me pediu nesse texto... Mesmo assim, espero que tenha gostado o/

No mais, reviews serão _muito, muito_ bem vindas!

Camaleao.


End file.
